fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marble
Marble is an important character in the Police Acadamy series. She is clumsy but well meaning and gentle hearted. She met Jenny at the Police Acadamy in Vermillion City and they became fast friends, she later became her partner in the police force. Marble is also friends with Joy and Reggie. As of Police Acadamy: Answers she is a detective. Pokemon Arcanine At the start of Police Acadamy: Training Marble like all of the recruits recieved a growlithe. During the course of the game Marble found her growlithe to be very strong and she evolved her with a fire stone. Her Arcanine has appeared with her in every game and is often used to scare away people in cut scenes. Jenny's Growlie is in love with Arcanine. Arcanine appeared as a kart in the Nintendo DS game Police Acadamy: Racers and the Nintendo Wii game Police Acadamy: Racer X. Paras In Police Acadamy: Graduation like all of the others Marble recieved a new pokemon. Her Paras was given to her by Erica the leader of the Celadon gym for being a strong and indapendant young woman in the world of today. Paras reapppeared in Police Acadamy: Relocation. Paras learned poisonpowder from Erica at the end of Police Acadamy: Search the move was never used. Paras finally uses Poison powder in Police Acadamy: Answers and returned in Police Acadamy: SCPD. Paras appeared as a kart in the Nintendo DS game Police Acadamy: Racers and the Nintendo Wii game Police Acadamy: Racer X Shinxo Marble never has a Luxio in the main series however in the Nintendo Wii kart racing game Police Acadamy: Racer X it appears as one of her bikes. In the Beta version of Police Acadamy: Training Marble has a Shinx (the pre-evolution of Luxio) instead of Growlithe, this was changed in the final version of the game. Marble recieves a Shinx in Police Acadamy: SCPD which she nicknames Shinxo, it was once owned by Flint and was treated rather well but the two had an instant bond. Drifloon Marble has never owned a Drifloon in the main series however in the Nintendo Wii kart racing game Police Acadamy: Racer X it appears as one of her bikes. If she does recieve a Drifloon it would be the first generation four pokemon to be owned by a main character in the entire series including the Nursing School spin off. Police Acadamy Series Training Marble is first introduced in Police Acadamy: Training as a clumsy recruit in the same class as Jenny. Jenny and Marble insantly clash with Marble being so carefree and loose while Jenny is much more serious and uptight, however as they are assigned to be partners they try to get along to varying degrees of success. When the girls work together to find out what has happened with the mystery in the city they begin to bond. While Jenny insists that she pursues the rockets herself Marble returns to get backup. Graduation Marble reappeared in Police Acadamy: Graduation here Marble goes on her own to investigate the rockets in Celadon City where she finds there are some attacking the Celadon Gym she is quick to defend Erika and the others in the city, after expelling them from the city Erika gives her a Paras for being such a strong woman. Marble reunites with Jenny and the others and works to track down the rockets together. When they graduate at the end of the game Marble is selected to give the class speech because she was decided to be the most personable of all the recruits. Relocation Marble turned up again in Police Acadamy: Relocation where she was an Officer and the partner of Jenny in the police force. Her and Jenny were needed in Johto to help investigate a recent slew of crimes in Goldenrod City. Here she said that she had been taking coordination classes to help her clumsiness. Search Marble was again an important character in Police Acadamy: Search where she was again Jenny's partner and they were on the hunt for Renald and later Eustace. When in Celadon city trying to track down Eustace Marble went to Celadon Gym by herself, she appears to be friends with Erica. Answers Marble again appears as an important character and Jenny's partner in Police Acadamy: Answers. She has a more take charge attitude and defeats Grant's Ninetales by herself. SPCD Marble appears in Police Acadamy: SCPD as Jenny's partner on the force allthough she is hopitilised during the sting operation to catch Flint and is out of action for a large part of the game only to come back at then end as her partner again. Racers series Racers Marble became a playable character for the first time in the Nintendo DS Kart Racing game Police Acadamy: Racers. She was light weight and her karts were Arcanine and Paras. Racer X Marble is a playable character in the wii Kart racing game Police Acadamy: Racer X she is a light weight character and is available from the start. Other Apperances Wrapped Up Marble appears alongside her partner Jenny in Wrapped Up and when she arrests Iron and Amber Marble is the first to actually question them, trusting the kids. Here Marble like Jenny tries to help serve the kids as a guide around Kanto, when Jenny is unavailable Marble shows them around Celadon solo but like Jenny she always has to leave right before the kids get into too much trouble due to her busy schedule. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Police Acadamy Category:Vined Category:Females Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Characters